Sara Redsky
Sara Redsky is a Senior Paladin in the Chicago chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. A veteran of numerous conflicts, she lead the Brotherhood forces in what became known as the Colorado Border War against Caesar’s Legion. History Sara Redsky was born in 2250 to descendants of the Earth Core trabe, a group that had been absorbed into the Chicago Brotherhood of Steel in the late 22nd century. While effectively a Brotherhood citizen from birth, from a young age she wanted to be a part of their military and help defend the emergent nation-state from their enemies. Sara ate up the Brotherhood’s ideals of preserving technology and making a better future for humanity, and used those beliefs to drive her onwards. She excelled at he training, becoming a star among her fellow cadets, be they humans, ghouls or Super Mutants. Redsky was immediately assigned to a frontline unit, and served in several conflicts in the late 2260s and early 2270s. Her career-defining moment came in the battle of Hugh’s Bend in 2269, an incident that proved her capabilities and determination under fire, as well as her loyalty to the Brotherhood. A Brotherhood expedition had been dispatched to a ruined town in Nebraska which was now known as Hugh’s Bend. Intelligence had suggested that it was home to a tribal group who had recently uncovered a cache of advanced technology. A Brotherhood squad was sent to investigate, only to find that the ‘tribe’ was a group of raiders who had fortified the town and the reported find was in fact, a rumour planted to lure in unsuspecting travelers. While a Brotherhood recon squad was more then the raiders expected, they were still able to ambush and capture or kill all but two of the squad. One of the two was Sara Redsky, who was by then still only a Squire; while she was uninjured, she was still trapped in the town. The second was another soldier who managed to escape in order to get help. What Redsky discovered was that his ‘escape’ had actually been planned by the raiders, who wanted to draw more Brotherhood soldiers into their trap. Realising that this would only lead to the deaths of more of her brethren, Redsky took matters into her own hands. Locating the other survivors, she was able to free them and rearm them. Then, as the second Brotherhood Squad entered the city, she staged her own ambush, attacking the raider force from behind. Completely surprised by this move, the raiders were caught off-guard and promptly crushed between the two Brotherhood groups. The few survivors were forced to surrender, whereupon they were taken back to Brotherhood territory and executed for their crimes. For her actions, Sara was decorated and promoted to Knight. After leading an operation to destroy a Slaver ring in 2278, Redsky was promoted gain to Paladin, and given a new assignment. Caesar’s Legion was seen as an emergent threat, especially as they continued to move further east towards the Brotherhood’s territories. Because of this, she was a part of the shoring up of their forces along the border lest the Legion make any moves into Brotherhood territory. She eagerly accepted the assignment, feeling that the Legion were little better than “slaver scum with delusions of grandeur”. Her task force was given command of Fort Newcastle, a pre-war US military base that had been restored to some semblance of working order. The move proved to be a timely one. In 2281, an insurrection within the Legion’s territories spiraled out of control, resulting in the legion forces suffering considerable losses and a need to reinforce their holdings. This saw the movement of additional soldiers to the front, and the Legion taking a more overall aggressive posture towards their neighbors. Tensions began to escalate, with Redsky at the forefront of the Brotherhood’s defenses. In response, she began to ready her troops for what was seen as an inevitable conflict. That came in 2283 when Legion forces entered into the Brotherhood’s territory en masse. While not completely unprepared, the Brotherhood were still caught by surprise by the sheer numbers that the Legion fielded. Doing her best to consolidate the troops, Paladin Redsky staged a fighting withdrawal, aided by information brought to her by Knight Kirsten Farris. This allowed her to hold her ground while the Legion stretched their forces, which saw them, in turn, have to halt their offensive to let their supply train catch up. Redsky was not taking a breather, however. She marshaled her forces and launched a counteroffensive against the Legion, striking back at their front lines and dealing them several severe blows. Now that they were fighting on her terms, the disparity between the two forces became clear. While the Legion boasted superior numbers and a fanaticism that bordered on stupidity, the Brotherhood forces were better lead, trained and equipped. In late 2283, Sara Redsky lead the Brotherhood forces against Sommerville Crossing, a town held by the Legion that was vital to their offensive. Her forces were able to smash through the Legion ranks, inflicting severe losses on their troops while crippling their command structure. With their forces in disarray, the Legion were forced to fall back, effectively ending their offensive. Redsky was not content to rest on her laurels, however. She pushed the Brotherhood’s leadership for a counteroffensive in order to punish the Legion and deter them from any further adventurism. In the spring of 2284, the Brotherhood crossed into Legion territory with Sara Redsky, newly promoted to Senior Paladin, at their lead. Under her command, the Brotherhood seized several key crossings and supply points while forcing the Legion back, punishing them for their actions through heavy losses. Capitalising on her successes, Redsky pushed towards Bernards’ Pass, a former farming community that had become the headquarters of the Legion’s forces on the front. There, they effectively destroyed the Legion’s regional command, including killing Legate Nobilus Marcellus, the original author of the campaign. Redsky was hailed as a hero for her actions, but she chose not to bask in the glory or embellish her role in it. Rather, she kept her part understated, simply claiming it was her duty to the Brotherhood to protect it from any threats. She even went so far as to turn down an offer of a transfer back to Bunker Alpha, preferring instead to stay on the frontlines where she felt she could be the most useful to the Brotherhood. Personality Sara Redsky has dedicated her life to the Brotherhood, and it shows in her demeanor. She is very driven and determined, and is focused on objectives and what needs to be done to achieve them. While not stony-faced or humorless by any means, she is, however, focused on proper decorum and behavior while in the field, taking a professional approach to dealing with her men. She is a strict disciplinarian, and knows that sometimes one needs to be harsh in order to achieve results. Off the battlefield and when off-duty, she is a quite different person. Relaxed and friendly, she is much more open and sociable, and enjoys spending time with her men or others outside of her command. She cares deeply for those in her life; she is married to Lucas Westwood, a Brotherhood scribe. The couple have two children, Alyss (born 2273) and Raol (born 2275). She is very protective of them, and has done her best to ensure their safety. Redsky had a difficult relationship with her former subordinate, Kirsten Farris. While she appreciated Farris’ skills as a soldier and an officer, she also found the woman’s ego to be insufferable and her use of her family name as a way to get her own way contemptuous. However, she also felt that Farris was very much an asset to the Brotherhood, especially after her part in staving off the Legion incursion. She nominated Farris for the proposed expedition to the Detroit Wasteland, not as punishment but because she felt the task would be suited to her skills and abilities. Appearance Sara Redsky’s appearance makes her role as a soldier and leader clear. She is possessed of a stern, steely gaze that many find intimidating. Her skin is tanned from years in the field, and adorned with more than a few scars as well as numerous tattoos. She has shoulder-length brown hair, which is often scuffed by the harsh conditions she finds herself in. It is rare that she is not in uniform, or otherwise dressed for the field. Equipment As a Senior Paladin, Sara Redsky has access to the best equipment the Chicago Brotherhood of Steel have to offer. Her preferred weapons are a Winchester P94 Plasma Rifle for when she is on foot, or a Sunbeam Gattling Laser Cannon when ‘mounted up’ as she puts it. She usually wears pre-war combat armour in the field. Rather than using the standard Midwest Brotherhood Power Armour, Sara Redsky wears a T-60d suit. This rare design is virtually unknown within the Chicago chapter, to the point that hers is one of the few they possess. The suit was recovered from a pre-war bunker, but it appears to have been placed there at some point after the conflict. Like everything else in her armory, the suit is well looked-after and ready for action at all times. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel